Journée gâchée
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: La journée en amoureux devait être parfaite, levé à six heures, pêcher jusqu'à midi, se goinfrer, aller faire les magasins et aller à une soirée d'halloween, Roxas l'avait organisée lui-même, tout devait bien aller. Le problème est que Seifer et Hayner étant eux-même, quitte à ruiner son travail. UA. Basé du challenge du FoF des Mots et des Idées


Hello people, comment allez-vous ? J'ai rejoint le FoF hier et j'ai vu tout qu'il y avait un défi pour Des mots et des Idées. Le principe est simple : on te donne huit mots, une deadline et c'est parti camarades ! :) je me suis lancée le défi personnel d'y arriver, parce que la deadline c'est le 21 juillet (donc aujourd'hui) et que je sais pas, les mots avaient l'air cool.

Voici le lien : www . fanfiction. net . myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

 **Les mots suivants doivent apparaître en gras:** Épave, Boite de sécurité, Commander, Costume, Dynamitage, Contaminant, Pêche, Succursale

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Roxas ne sait à quel moment de sa vie il a pris une mauvaise direction, à quelle intersection s'est-il trompé pour échouer là, quel sens interdit a-t-il bien pu prendre pour se retrouver en panne moteur, sur une longue route vide en plein cagnard ? Rien de cette situation n'a de sens, pour tout vous dire.

Ou du moins, c'était exactement comme ça que Roxas se sent. A la différence qu'il se trouve dans son appartement, que ses colocataires se crient dessus plus loin à six heures du matin puisque ça semble être l'occasion parfaite, et que le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais l'idée reste la même.

La véritable et unique question est : qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans ce merdier ?

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de récupérer les tenues, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais !

Vous savez, Roxas se considère comme un chouette gars, qui dépanne un pote trop bourré pour rentrer seul, finit presque la brique de jus à la bouche pour laisser espérer le dernier à la prendre, toujours là au cas où sa petite sœur ait besoin de lui pour faire une farce à quelqu'un, notamment leur aîné. En d'autres termes, un chic type mais pas trop.

-Moi ? Je rêve, _tu_ avais dit que _tu_ allais t'en occuper parce que _tu_ ne nous fais pas confiance !

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû écouter son âme trop charitable et se laisser embrouiller par ses anciens colocataires. Bon, remontons à la bonne époque, trois mois plus tôt avant que ces deux traîtres ne se barrent :

Dans l'appartement, il y avait Roxas, étudiant en licence du haut de ses vingt-et-un ans, Demyx Dincht un étudiant en alternance de vingt-deux ans, et Olette, demoiselle de son état et seule chose qu'il sache pour sûre (le reste est constitué de beaucoup de suppositions à Zell et lui). À cette merveilleuse époque, la vie suivait tranquillement sa voie (Olette et lui coupaient l'eau chaude quand Demyx se douchait, ils jouaient de la musique jusqu'à pas d'heure et étaient accusés à tort de tapage nocturne, faisaient des bombes à eau sur les gosses chiants qui traînaient en bas, bref la belle époque).

-Normal, vous êtes toujours à l'ouest ! Regarde : Roxas, t'es avec nous ?

Puis il y a eu le déchirement : Olette est partie à l'étranger et Hayner, son meilleur ami de vingt ans, a pris sa place puisqu'il ne supporte pas de vivre seul. La transition s'est passé sans soucis particulier, parce que en même temps, le garçon passait presque plus de temps chez eux, que chez lui.

-T'es vraiment de mauvaise foi, ordure ! C'est son état de base, d'accord ?

Ensuite, le drame : en septembre Demyx s'est tiré en tournée avec son groupe pour une durée indéterminée. Roxas aurait dû s'y attendre, mais vivre avec Hayner _et_ Demyx l'a tellement diverti et revigoré qu'il a considéré que cette période n'aurait pas de fin. Mais non il s'est barré et a mis à sa place son meilleur ami d'enfance, un certain Seifer Almasy, de vingt-cinq ans. Si lorsqu'il n'est qu'avec un, ils rigolent bien et passent un bon, ce n'est jamais le cas quand les deux autres sont en présence l'un de l'autre.

(En plus de ça, Seifer est maniaque. Comme si ça existait _en vrai_ ces personnes-là, ce ne sont que des légendes, au même titre que les gens à l'heure ou ceux qui se lèvent du bon pied le matin.

Ni Roxas ni Hayner ne croient à cette bêtise, c'est sûrement une des idées dingues de Seifer pour les gonfler. Une fois, non content de les embêter gratuitement quand ils étaient devant la play, il est venu « _faire le ménage_ » et les a même aspergés de produits nettoyants, comme si c'était eux la poussière, comme s'ils étaient des microbes, les sales êtres **contaminant** la pièce.

Seifer, maniaque ? Des foutaises. Seifer, connard ? Absolument.)

-Tu me fatigues, je vais faire simple pour que ton stupide petit cerveau imprime : je vous avais dit de récupérer les **costumes** , vous ne l'avez pas fait. Donc maintenant, on est dans la merde et c'est ta faute.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Demyx et son groupe peuvent aller se faire foutre, car c'est sa faute si la quiétude de son havre de paix s'est transformée en refuge de discorde. En fait, il n'a rien à faire là au milieu des disputes constantes entre Hayner et Seifer, ça ne le concerne pas. Ils peuvent se sauter dessus, qu'il ne bougera pas d'un pouce.

Enfin, ça dépend du sens qu'on accorde à se sauter dessus.

- _Ma faute_ !? Mais - mais je _rêve_ , tu penses qu'on est quoi au juste, bordel de cul ? Qu'on est à ta disposition, que monsieur Almasy peut tout nous ordonner et a tous droits sur nous ? C'est ça, tu penses qu'on est venus au monde pour te servir, pour être tes parfaits petits **succursales** ?!

Encore une fois, Roxas ne sait pas pourquoi ils ont commencé à se disputer parce que le programme de la journée (qu'il a lui-même choisi, s'il vous plaît, avec plaisir), est un sujet totalement neutre. Ils devaient partir donc ce matin, à l'heure a laquelle ils se disputent, rester jusqu'à midi au bord de la rivière à plaisanter, revenir manger, faire quelques emplettes pour la soirée qui suivait, rentrer s'habiller et repartir.

-Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, microbe ambulant. On s'était mis d'accord, n'est-ce pas Roxas ?

Le hic ? Seifer et Hayner ont fait leur Seifer et Hayner, à savoir s'embrouiller pour le plaisir de s'embrouiller. Donc au lieu de partir pêcher en plein automne (parce que Seifer adore la **pêche** et Hayner adore l'automne), ils sont en train de se crier dessus. Certes Roxas n'a pas été acheter de quoi casser la croute pour la matinée et Hayner a oublié de réserver les costumes pour la soirée d'Halloween, mais est-ce vraiment grave ?

-Bon sang Almasy, laisse-le tranquille, soupire Hayner.

La réponse en trois lettres : non. Mais vu que Seifer a un complexe d'autorité _et_ de supériorité, ce n'est pas facile en temps de crise. De toute façon, Roxas avait posé des boites de conserves autour de son fauteuil dès le moment où ils avaient commencé à se crier, alors leur dispute, ils pouvaient se la mettre bien profond.

-Tais-toi. Roxas !

Ces boites de conserves réunissent le pouvoir de la cape d'invisibilité et l'action d'un silencio : personne ne le voit et il n'entend personne. Il peut tranquillement attendre que la dispute se finisse sans y prendre part, comme un bateau attend d'être remis à l'eau grâce à un tsunami. Ou un truc du genre, Roxas n'est pas très bon en maritime.

-Seifer, non, t'approches pas, laisse-le tranquille…

Roxas est entre ses conserves, protégé et protégeant le monde en-dehors. Il a mentalement décidé que c'était la semaine asiatique et a mangé un plat typique chaque jour, puisqu'ils ne partent plus, peut-être qu'il devrait **commander** thai pour midi.

-Roxas, réveille-toi !

Et là, Seifer a commis l'erreur d'entrer dans son havre de paix, dans sa tendre et précieuse **boite de sécurité**. Très bien, c'est l'heure de sonner des cloches et de remettre des grands blonds à leur place.

-Oh non…

D'un bond, Roxas se redresse, un regard noir et le visage fermé, affrontant les pupilles surprises de Seifer, qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, qu'il s'approche revenait à marcher sur un champ de mine (Roxas a mis des balles de babyfoot exprès entre eux pour ça). Mais là ?

Il vient carrément d'atteindre la réserve.

-Assis, maintenant, crache-il.

Hayner se laisse tomber en tailleurs là où il est, par terre, silencieux et le regard fuyant, alors qu'Almasy ose lui tenir tête. C'est comme s'il venait de récupérer une grenade qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer sur les bâtons de dynamites.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Roxas en a assez de leurs sempiternels braillements sans fin. Même sa sœur ne se plaignait pas autant, alors qu'elle adore parler, même _Olette_ n'était pas aussi chiante du temps où elle vivait encore avec lui (un ange partit trop tôt, comme on dit, pas dans le même cas mais vous avez compris).

-Seifer, essaye de le prévenir Hayner.

-Non, 'y a pas de 'Seifer' qui tienne. Vous n'aviez qu'une chose à faire et vous n'avez pas été fichus de réussir.

Roxas esquisse un sourire à cause de l'ironie de la situation : c'est _lui_ qui a organisé tout pour qu'ils passent une bonne journée, lui qui joue les intermédiaires entre ces deux crétins pas capable d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent et un brin trop possessifs chacun. Il les aime, ces cons, et ne passe pas une journée sans essayer de leur signaler (« Seify d'amour, j'aime bien ton t-shirt, mais lance cette lessive qui traîne depuis un siècle », « Hayner chéri, ramasse tes merdes, t'as cru qu'on avait une bonne ? », « allez crever et faîtes les courses en passant » entre autres), alors pourquoi ont-ils autant de mal à se parler ?

-Seifer, commence à paniquer Hayner. Tu fous quoi là ? Tu sais comment s'appelle ce que tu fais, foutre de l'huile sur le feu de Roxas ? Du **dynamitage** ducon, alors arrête !

Bon sang, Roxas pourrait presque se vanter d'avoir aussi bien dressé Hayner, mais l'heure n'est pas à l'auto-compliment.

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

C'est la phrase de trop. Roxas repousse Seifer hors de la limite de ses boites de conserves, puis lève son index et commence à appuyer contre le torse de l'homme en face de lui, prêt à mordre et à casser des bras.

-C'est _toi_ qui veux jouer à ça, Seifer ! Merde, on allait passer une bonne journée en amoureux et t'as tout foutu en l'air ! Désolé de ne pas être _parfait_ ou _irréprochable_ , mais ça suffit. Tu nous accuses d'avoir gâché ta journée ? Parfait, on se tire, profite bien de toi-même en solo, bonne journée !

Après un dernier regard mauvais, il attrape Hayner d'une main, son sac à dos de l'autre et ferme la porte derrière lui, abandonnant un Seifer surpris qui n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à prendre un vent pareil.

Ce n'est pas parce que la mer est calme qu'une tempête ne va pas venir pour faire échouer le bateau.

La descente de leur trois étages se fait à pied, parce que tu ne peux pas être énervé et attendre patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive sans t'agacer davantage. Sans un mot, ils s'installent dans la voiture, Roxas fumant de frustration, et Hayner inquiet de la situation qui n'était encore jamais arrivée.

D'habitude le blond fait le médiateur, mais là, quand il a fait en sorte qu'ils passent une journée entière sans dispute ? Seifer peut aller chier dehors, hors de question qu'il le brosse dans le sens du poil.

Toujours sans parler, Roxas hésite pendant trente secondes, puis met finalement le contact et ne traîne pas une minute de plus devant son appartement, trop en colère pour cautionner cette attitude. Bon sang, mais pour qui se prend-il ?

-Tu… Tu vas un peu vite, non ?

Bien qu'il ne réponde pas, Roxas lève le pied de l'accélérateur et essaye de conduire de manière aussi fluide que d'ordinaire. Sauf que d'habitude, le grand blond ne crache pas sur ses efforts. Lui demander de prendre parti contre le plus jeune, oui ; s'égosiller parce qu'ils ont foutu le désordre dix minutes après qu'il ait nettoyé, oui ; provoquer Roxas de front, non.

Crétin.

Le temps étant relatif à chacun et variant en fonction d'une situation ou d'une autre, Roxas n'a pas vu le temps qu'il a passé à rouler, quittant la ville et s'éloignant de l'élément perturbateur. Peut-être qu'il en veut à Seifer, mais il s'en veut également d'avoir fait un coup de pute pareil. Roxas peut encaisser (et a même encaissé plusieurs fois) les remarques et les coups durs tout seul, et soutient moralement l'un puis l'autre en cas de dispute plus grave.

En embarquant Hayner, il a sciemment refusé à Seifer un quelconque soutien, alors qu'il sait que le blond aime se savoir entouré et soutenu de près ou loin. Non seulement s'est-il imposé pour l'envoyer chier, mais il a pris son autre béquille.

C'est lui le crétin en fin de compte. Mais c'était leur journée, leur deux mois de vie en colocation et Seifer a tout gâché.

La tête lui tournant un peu trop, Roxas se gare finalement sur le bas-côté, sur une place prévue à cet effet. Une fois arrêté, il se cogne le crâne contre le repose-tête.

-J'ai déconné, avoue-t-il.

-C'était sa faute, grogne Hayner. Bon, on était tous un peu fautif, et…

-Non, je parlais de _ça_ , de quand je suis parti. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça.

-Il n'a pas respecté ton espace, alors qu'on sait tous qu'il faut te laisser quand tu fais ton truc.

Roxas ricane, fatigué en tapotant son volant. Il a sacrément fait de la merde. Hayner n'est pas objectif car il se disputait avec Seifer juste avant et n'a pas autant de recul que lui.

-Banquette arrière ?

-Banquette arrière.

Ils descendent tous les deux pour passer derrière, récupérant le plaid et les cochonneries que Roxas garde toujours dans son coffre, car on ne sait jamais quand l'on va tomber coincé sous une averse. La radio en marche et l'air soufflant du chaud, ils ouvrent les paquets de nourriture sans se presser.

-On a roulé combien de temps ?

-Une heure, répond Hayner à voix basse.

-Autant ? S'étonne-t-il, sans y croire réellement.

-Oui. Seifer m'a envoyé un message y a dix minutes.

Son cœur rate un battement, la culpabilité gonflant son estomac et l'empêchant de manger quoique ce soit. Pauvre Seifer qu'ils ont abandonné par sa bêtise.

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Rien, message blanc. Il a l'air de s'en vouloir, tant mieux.

Roxas soupire, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune, le sondant de son regard le plus sérieux. Comment la situation peut-elle avancer si aucun ne fait d'efforts et campe sur ses positions ? Roxas se sait épanoui avec l'un ou l'autre, jamais les deux en même temps (ce qui arrive souvent), mais il sait aussi que les deux autres ne le vivent pas si bien.

Les choses doivent évoluer.

En tendant la main vers la joue de son cadet, il finit par demander :

-Encore combien de temps comptes-tu le faire attendre ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

Hayner se tourne vers lui, s'appuyant contre la paume chaude, puis se rapproche, à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort.

-Vos disputes incessantes me bouffent, il serait temps d'en parler, non ?

-Parler de quoi ?

-Seifer, toi, moi ? Séparément, c'est cool pour moi. Ensemble ? Voilà le résultat.

Ils n'ont tenu que deux mois dans cet état et la patience d'un Roxas capable d'attendre trois ans un jeu, a été mise à rude épreuve. Il se sent mal à l'idée d'avoir livré Seifer à lui-même, mais sait pertinemment qu'il refera la même chose si une situation identique venait à arriver encore.

Hayner soupire, pose ce qu'il tient sur le capot au-dessus du coffre, soulève le plaid, avant de s'appuyer effrontément contre le torse de Roxas pour réclamer un contact humain. Et du soutien.

-D'accord, je vais l'appeler. T'as de la chance que je puisse rien te refuser, mais t'as intérêt à être de mon côté. C'est lui qui a commencé, je te rappelle.

-Bien sûr.

Roxas baisse l'arrière de la veste de Hayner pour coller son nez contre sa nuque chaude et odorante, tellement accueillante. Ses bras serrant avec force sa taille pas encore définie, qui attend encore d'être travaillée avec l'âge et ce qu'il en ferait. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, mais Roxas avait déjà eu l'occasion de prendre Seifer dans ses bras ainsi, sentant son corps travaillé grâce à ses années de service militaire.

Hayner lève son portable de sorte à faire l'appel en face en face, pendant que ça sonne. Il essaye de garder une respiration calme, alors que Roxas n'a aucun mal à imaginer le stress monter en lui. Chaque baiser déposé sur sa peau nue à vocation de le calmer, le font en réalité frissonner, envoyant des décharges électriques dans les entrailles de Roxas.

Vivement que l'histoire entre Hayner et Seifer s'arrange pour qu'il puisse en profiter.

Dès la troisième sonnerie, Seifer répond, l'air aussi abattu qu'eux.

-T'as l'air d'une **épave** , pouffe Hayner.

Ils rigolent tous, et le rire de Seifer a le don de réchauffer les entrailles de Roxas. Il se sent sourire bêtement contre la nuque de Hayner.

-Toi aussi tu ne ressembles à rien, répond Seifer la voix cassée.

-T'es toujours à l'appart' ?

-Oui, vous êtes où ?

-Je sais pas, on a roulé sans direction et là… aucune idée.

-D'accord… et Roxas ?

Hayner monte l'écran pour montrer où est le blond.

-Juste là, répond le concerné en souriant.

-C'est cool qu'il soit avec toi.

-Oui, affirme le plus jeune. Ecoute, on passe notre temps à se disputer pour tout et pour rien, mais dès on se défend l'un l'autre devant les autres, donc on se déteste pas.

Baiser dans le cou. Hayner toussote.

-Et je… Ecoute, ça m'énerve, et j'ai envie qu'on s'entende bien, pour Roxas et…

-Et plus si intimité ? Veut confirmer Seifer.

Timidement, après un regard sur le côté, Hayner finit par hocher la tête.

-Si je dis oui, tu arrêteras de nous asperger avec ton spray nettoyant ?

-Non, mais si vous rentrez assez rapidement, c'est à voir.

Rentrer maintenant, alors que Roxas lui en veut encore ? Il montre son désaccord en se raclant fortement la gorge.

-Est-ce que tu admets avoir fait une crise pour rien ?

Cette fois, c'est Seifer qui détourne le regard, avant de baisser les yeux.

-Oui, je suis désolé, Roxas. J'ai poussé loin, je n'aurais pas dû. Toi aussi Hayner, tu as pris ma faute humeur de plein fouet. Je suis sincèrement désolé, est-ce que vous pouvez rentrer ?

-Non, répond Roxas en souriant. Tu peux nous attendre chez mon frère, on passe te récupérer et on continue ce qu'on avait prévu.

Si au début Seifer a eu l'air trahi, il hoche à présent la tête, soulagé de savoir les deux gars les plus importants ensemble et lui ont pardonné ses excès. Il s'humecte les lèvres, de meilleure humeur.

-Très bien, on se rejoint là-bas, j'irai acheter ce qu'il manque et récupérer les costumes.

-D'accord, merci, répond Hayner avec joie.

-À toute à l'heure.

-Hé Seifer ! Réplique Roxas.

Il hausse les sourcils, attendant la suite.

-Je vous aime, merci pour ce que tu fais.

Seifer souffle par le nez, l'air largement suffisant.

-Moi aussi, bande d'idiots. Revenez vite.

.

.

.

Si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à aller voter sur le FoF ! ;)


End file.
